


And they were roomates

by KidcalledAiden



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Lime, M/M, Mention of sex, Things are awkward, and they fuck, no lemon, they got drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidcalledAiden/pseuds/KidcalledAiden
Summary: His fingers traced the admin's body, rubbing along the flushed skin, his fingers found themselves teasing one of X's nipples. And what it made X feel, he couldn't know, but the cries, sudden moans and whimpers he got was enough for him to lose self control.Clothes were ripped off in a hurry, needy kisses exchanged, hungry touches were caressing all over eachother's bodies...And now, it's tomorrow, and he's laying in a bed, naked, with a just as naked Xisuma laying on top of him sleeping.He had really regretted yesterday's choices.
Relationships: Biffa/Xisuma, Xisuma/Biffa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	And they were roomates

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to repost this on this account, and delete the other.
> 
> (I'm the same person as Newfoundland_Emy)

X and Biffa didn't really knew eachother when they moved in together. They used an app and matched as flatmates, and after a while talking online they decided that they trust eachother to move in together.

That happened like two months ago. X was tired of waking up at 4 am to get to uni, and Biffa was working as a bouncer at a nearby bar. (Firstly X was scared a little, but Biffa seemed nice, even tho being all muscly and strong)

They didn't really bother eachother, after one agreement that Biffa's not allowed to cook it seemed to work out great.

Wish it would have. The whole thing started on a Friday night, X came home just a bit fed up with "friends", and their teasing. And Biffa will be home in a while so technically he wasn't going to be drinking alone...

When the said man arrived a few hours later, X was already tipsy, and Biffa decided to join in. He wasn't a heavy drinker, but not a lightweight for sure. (Not as opposed to X, who got tipsy over one can of beer)

But after some shallow conversations it became clear for Biffa that X was far too drunk, (Seriously that guy was extremely lightweight)so he decided that it was time for him to stop, and go to sleep for now. He'll be thankful tomorrow.

"X it's time you stop" he declared, taking the third beer can away from him, but not before he could open it. "Nooo" X whined, reaching out to grab it, but Biffa had already drunk it in one gulp.

"It's time for you to go to bed X, don't be whiny" Biffa knew he sounded like a parent trying to put their kid to bed, but some drunk people really act like kids..

After X's protests, he just picked him up (Holy shit, he was so light, it was almost concerning, now it's clear why is he a lightweight..), one hand under his knees and one holding his back, carrying the said man over to his bedroom.

It wasn't a huge place (they lived in one apartment together, it wasn't a luxury hotel), but it was so tidy and neat Biffa almost felt uncomfortable stepping in, afraid that he would mess up the perfect state of neatness. He placed X down the bed, or he tried to but he didn't let go, wrapping his arms around Biffa's neck.

"Noo, stay with mee" X mewled, hugging him stronger. Apparently X was really clingy when drunk. But Biffa didn't have the heart to leave him alone (maybe his slightly drunken state related to that) so he squeezed himself beside Xisuma on the now slightly wrinkled bed. X sat in his lap, burying his head into Biffa's chest. Biffa felt wetness on his t-shirt, and looking down and pulling Xisuma's head up he noticed the silent tears shining in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He knew some people became sad from drinking, but he wanted to help his flatmate, he didn't know why.

"I just realized I really want to kiss you" He sniffed. If he was sober, he probably would curse himself for saying that out loud, but he was drunk, with no filter.

And fuck it, Biffa leaned in to kiss him. It probably wasn't right, X was drunk, he was drunk, but it was just too sweet, too alluring to resist.

Their lips met in a hurry, hungry for eachother, hungry for the emotion that was deeply hidden in them.

The single kiss quickly turned into making out, so deep with passion. It felt like they were kissing for hours, only stopping to catch their breath.

\---

It was hard. So hard, Biffa couldn't figure out his emotions with X.

It happened first about a month ago. X got tired, got drunk and he joined in. They got drunk together, kissed, went to sleep, woke up slightly hungover, and with the pale memories of last night.

It could have been an one-time thing, this could happen between bros, and they look over it and it'll be just fine, right?

But it happened again and again, every Friday X got drunk and they kissed. Biffa didn't really know why, but he didn't really care, and it felt nice even if they never went further than kissing.

Except last night. Last night they went further, they crossed the line.

Many sweet, sloppy kisses were exchanged that night.

He remembers, those sweet intoxicating lips, the soft whimpers, groans, shivers that sent sparkles down his spine. How he deepened the kiss, how X had fallen submissive almost instantly at his touch, how beautiful he was right there, on his lap, letting Biffa kiss him as much as he never thought he wanted to, kiss everything out of him.

That drunken smile, those mischievous grins, suggestive flirts. X got real cocky when he was drunk.

And how could have Biffa hold back himself, when X was so sweetly kissing back, wrapping his arms around his neck so he couldn't let go, being so needy and submissive against him.

Warm kisses were placed all over Xisuma's fair neck, sloppy and hungry, slowly biting the skin at X's collarbone, nudging at the white pale skin, leaving a small red hickey. He didn't even think about how that would be visible the next day.

X didn't object, and the desperate moans he let out only urged him to go on, to make Xisuma whine, whimper, cry out of pleasure, he wanted to hear all the beautiful sounds the admin could make.

His hands had slipped under X's shirt, his cold fingertips feeling warm from X's flush skin, incredibly soft. He wanted to just rip it off, plastering kisses all along his chest, torso, abdomen. To tease him, to make him ache into his lips, hands caressing his sides.

But he couldn't, he had to keep it to himself, he was drunk, X was drunk he couldn't do it, he shouldn't.

His fingers traced the admin's body, rubbing along the flushed skin, his fingers found themselves teasing one of X's nipples. And what it made X feel, he couldn't know, but the cries, sudden moans and whimpers he got was enough for him to lose self control.

Clothes were ripped off in a hurry, needy kisses exchanged, hungry touches were caressing all over eachother's bodies...

And now, it's tomorrow, and he's laying in a bed, naked, with a just as naked Xisuma laying on top of him sleeping.

He was still sleepy, had a slight headache and was mildly hungover, so thinking was hard. Last night he messed up, and now he had to face the consequences.

He could just leave... It felt tempting, pack up, leave like nothing happened and never go back.

The only problem was that he wasn't a spineless asshole, and wasn't a coward. (At least he liked to think so.)

The least he could do some breakfast for X or something.. at least some muesli, as he isn't allowed to cook. He cautiously pulled off the covers from himself, and slipped out of being under Xisuma, carefully not to wake the sleeping admin.

He searched for his clothes, then decided to grab washed ones from the wardrobe and dressed up.

He slipped in his slippers and headed towards the kitchen to make something.

Tea shouldn't be that hard to make right? (Famous last words)

And it helps with hangovers, at least he thought, so he filled the kettle and put it on fire. Now he wasn't allowed to cook so all he could make was preparing cereal.

He got the milk out the fridge, closed the door and took the cereal box from the top of the cooler, got two plates from a drawer and put them down onto the table.

Making the cereal wasn't that hard and he only spilled a few grains out of the plate, (the milk didn't splash out, he was proud he could achieve that, while being hungover too).

That's when the kettle started whistling in the highest pitch Biffa could imagine, and started spilling out hot water. He quickly took it off the stove, pouring the hot water into cups. He grabbed X's favourite tea and put a spoonful of it into both cups (Does caffeine help with hangovers?), and put the box back into its place.

Ok that's done, what's next? He decided he'll look at X, wake him up or something, just to show that he's still here for him, even if he messed up.

Now that he thought about it, it may seem a bit creepy checking up on X, but he couldn't just wait in the kitchen/living room until Xisuma wakes up.

He walked along the corridor from which both of their rooms and the bathroom opened. He knocked on his door, (just to be sure) and after he hadn't got a reply he pushed the door in.

X was still laying in bed, blankets wrapped tightly around him, only the top of his head was visible, other parts were covered by the sheets. Biffa sat down at the edge of the bed, putting a hand to where he supposed X's shoulders would be in the bed burrito.

"Uhm X I- uhm I made breakfast" he stated hesitantly, he wasn't sure how X felt about him right now.

"Oh my goodness, tell me you didn't burn the kitchen down!" He sat up immediately, peeling off the blanket from himself.

"No, I just made tea and cereal," Biffa muttered.

"Thank goodness"

"So we eat?"

"Let me get my clothes first"

\---

They are in silence, focusing on the food. Biffa occasionally glanced up at X, but when they made eye-contact they both looked away. But he could ignore and noticed the hickies on Xisuma, all over his neck and collarbones, it just made him feel worse.

He'd made those. He didn't even think about how those will be visible next day. It filled him with more guilt, he was already ashamed of what he'd done, how he couldn't control himself.

"Uhm X we need to talk. About last night" he spilled out. It was really hard to say those words out, but it was necessary.

"Uhm, yes we do" X muttered, staring down at his empty bowl of cereal.

"So, X I know this is awkward, but we have to talk about what happened, so please tell me how you feel about last night." Biffa's time was stern, but had a caring underline.

"Uhmm.. well it wasn't bad, I- I kinda liked it" X muttered, burying his face in his hands in an attempt to hide his blushing, although it wasn't too successful.

"That makes things easier, but it still does not make what I did acceptable. I am deeply sorry and I apologize for taking advantage of you while you were drunk. There's nothing that makes what I did acceptable, and I can only ask for forgiveness."

This was a thing that most people respected in Biffa. He didn't have too strict morals, but to what he had he stuck to no matter the situation. He had no problem stealing if he needed to, or hurting someone in a fight, but he would always protect those who couldn't save themselves, and despised those who took advantage of these people.  
And he was strict in his rules, he hated himself too if he broke them.

"Uh, Biffa I forgive, I told you it was okay. I mean I consented to it even if I was drunk, and you were drunk too, don't blame yourself" Xisuma's face was as blushed deep red as he finished, looking down at his empty bowl of cereal. He rarely looked up a Biffa in this whole conversation due to it being extremely awkward and embarrassing.

"Yes, but it's still my fault"

"Biffa, for god's sake, I said I liked it, it were hot as fuck and please stop blaming yourslef. You were the one who went to me to talk it out, and now you're just being a stubborn self blaming shit. I love you, please understand it was fine" Xisuma snapped, surprising even himself with his words.

"You really love me?"

"Yes"


End file.
